Summer Reminiscence
by xYonakaxMikazukix
Summary: School is over and Riiko has been waiting for summer to finally come. Soshi is back with..NO GLASSES and what has happened to the others? This is my fictional epilogue to the manga Absolute Boyfriend. NightRiikoxSoshi, MiyabexOOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Absolute Boyfriend, by Yuu Watase, is a short manga series consisting of only 6 volumes

**A/N: Absolute Boyfriend, by Yuu Watase, is a short manga series consisting of only 6 volumes. If you haven't read or finished reading it, please don't read this fan fiction unless you want the spoiler to the ending.**

"Okay, would you rather be locked in a room with Toshiki or Gaku?" Riiko asked teasingly to Soshi, as she scooped up some more of her strawberry parfait.

Riiko and Soshi sat in the small cafe nearby their apartment. Riiko wore a double-layer tank top and plaid Bermuda shorts. She carelessly kicked her flip flops on the Soshi's ragged sneakers. He also wore a loose T-shirt and long basketball shorts. School had ended a few weeks ago and the two were enjoying the summer together...

"...How would I even be stupid enough to be stuck in a room with them anyways?!" Soshi muttered in disbelief. Still he had to admit to himself, it was pretty amusing for Riiko to think of such a thought. Soshi glanced at his unfinished dark chocolate, apple tart and sighed, "I can't believe school is finally over." Soshi sighed deeply, stretching out his arms. Near the end of the semester, Riiko had finally decided to become his girlfriend. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Riiko still felt slightly more distant since it had been almost a year since Night had "stopped working." 'I shouldn't bring up the subject...she still may be too attached to it.' Soshi glanced back at Riiko who had somehow managed to get strawberry ice cream all over her face. "Wow you really can't do anything by yourself can you?"

"You keep making me sound like a baby." Riiko laughed as Soshi reached over the table and began wiping her face with a small paper napkin. After he wiped her face, he stared at her for a moment, making her conscious. "Is there something on my shirt?" Riiko quickly looked at her double layered tank top and searched for any pink marks.

"No, it's just that you look more mature now!" Soshi chuckled and sat back down.

Riiko smirked, "Uh huh sure...says the guy who nows wheres contacts 24/7. Girls are always hunting you down in random stores." Riiko laughed, but Soshi found it hardly amusing.

"I can't believe you still kidd around about that stuff, Riiko. It wouldn't be funny if you were stalked by guys." He grumbled

"Actually I wouldn't mind, but I would always decline saying, 'Sorry boys, I have someone else who is way more attractive than you." Riiko smiled and put her hands on her chin and leaned her elbows on the small cafe table. "I love being with you Soshi." She smiled to herself, 'He knows that's it's been nearly a year since Night...left...but I don't want that to ruin our relationship. But I'm never sure if I can be as close to him as I was to Night...yet he's the one I've grown up to like and love as a friend. Plus, he is so much hotter without the glasses." Riiko closed her eyes and imagined Night looking at Soshi dumbfounded without glasses. She stopped over the reminiscence quickly, because it still hurt her heart a little thinking about him.

Soshi noticed as she stared off into space, "Probably about Night..." Soshi smiled sadly at his girlfriend. "I know I can never replace Night, but I will always be there for you." Soshi blushed quickly, realizing he had said the words aloud.

"Thanks Soshi. I really needed to hear that." Riiko grabbed Soshi's hands and placed hers on top. "That's really what I love about you." He gazed at Riiko's hands. They peered to be so small and fragile compared to his. "Soshi?"

"Hmm?" Soshi looked up surprised to find himself locked lips with Riiko. At first he was unsure, but the softness of her lips made him give in; soon he began to kiss her back. This is wasn't their only time they had kissed...yet it was a surprised to both of them. Soshi placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned closer to her face. He quickly sneaked a peek at her face. With her eyes closed, she never looked more innocent. Riiko brought her arms around Soshi's neck and intensified the kiss more by letting Soshi's tongue explore her mouth.

"Excuse me, but could you do your "personal displays of affection" somewhere else?" A young-looking waitress around her mid-twenties suggested awkwardly. It showed that she was the one who was forced to come over and end their "love fest."

"Oh sorry!"

Riiko and Soshi answered simultaneously. They glanced at each other and grinned nervously. Quickly leaving the cafe, Soshi paid the check at the front before joining Riiko outside. Riiko took in the outside scene of Tokyo, Japan and breathed deeply, "It's such a beautiful day isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as you." Soshi smirked and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"You sure know how to make a girl happy." Riiko giggled and leaned her head against his arm. "Hey, can we stop by Miyabe's house? I'm going to drop off some plum candies for her and a small mouse plushie I made for Nadeshiko (cat)." Riiko held up the mentally deformed stuffed animal. Soshi tried really hard to stifle his laughter.

He didn't try hard enough.

Soshi cracked up so hard that tears came out of his eyes, "Hahahahahahahaha! That -laughs- looks like a freaking dust ball -laughs-!" Soshi had to put his hands on his knees from collapsing from all the laughter.

"Hey!" Riiko glared at Soshi and whacked him on the arm.

"I'm sorry Riiko, but you have a strange mind of what a mouse looks like." Chuckled Soshi, still trying to contain his amusment.

"Whatever..." sighed Riiko, as she put the toy back into her bag, "Let's just hurry up."

Soshi smirked, "After you," gesturing with his hands, Soshi pointed to the direction to Miyabe's house.

"Why thank you!" Riiko did a small curtsy and ran to Miyabe's house. Even when he was many feet behind her, Soshi still managed to catch up with Riiko.

Satori Household  
  
"-puff- I totally beat you." Riiko panted, still trying to catch her breath.

"Mmhmm..right." Soshi folded his arms in a sarcastic agreement.

"Think what you want," sticking her tongue out, Riiko walked over to the fron pocketdoor of Miyabe's home. She called out, "Miyabe? Are you home?" As soon as she yelled out, laughter emitted behind the door. With a quick slide, Miyabe opened the door to find Riiko and Soshi.

"Hey guys what's up?" Miyabe leaned on the doorway as if she were hiding something. Since Night left, Miyabe had taken his advice on love (Volume 5) and grew her hair out more; now, her hair was long enough to reach her waist. She wore an aqua green tube top and dark blue skinny jeans. Ever since Mika had betrayed Riiko, Miyabe became really close to Riiko and now they've been best friends since.

"I just heard laughing in your house...did your grandfather come back from Osaka already?" Soshi wondered.

"No, but..." Miyabe started till she found someone's arms hugging her waist.

"I decided to visit Miyabe." Toshiki smiled and appeared behind Miyabe; holding her tightly against his body. Toshiki wore a light colored t-shirt and khakis. Riiko and Soshi exchanged glances once more. Ever since Night's influence on Toshiki, Toshiki soon had begun to have a thought of his own than just staying as a lover figure. He immediately left the old widow who had programmed to be his lover and began searching for someone to love. That lucky person he truly fell in love with was none other than the former, unlovable Miyabe Satori.

"So this is where you've been spending your summer Toshiki?" Soshi gave him a sly grin in approval.

"Yeah he kind of has." Miyabe blushed, "On the last day of school and out of the blue, Toshiki asked me out! And we've been going steady since then." Miyabe pulled Toshiki's neck closer to her and kissed him on the side of his lips.

Once they finished, Toshiki asked, "So what brings you guys over here?"

"We're just here to drop off some plum candies and a cat nip that I made for Nadeshiko." Riiko gave Miyabe the items and beamed proudly.

Miyabe held the mouse plushie by the tail and smiled nervously, "Uhh...thanks for the bunny-shaped cat nip."

"It's supposed to be a mouse!" Riiko whined and darted her eyes at Sooshi; who could not contain himself.

" I still think Nadeshiko will love it." Miyabe said, hoping Riiko wouldn't be angry by her earlier comment." "C'mon in you guys! I don't want you to stay outside the whole time! Who knows what traps my grandpa laid out in the yard..." She sighed

"You got a point there." Soshi watched uneasily around the area he was standing on.

Miyabe slid the door open more to let Soshi and Riiko inside. "Why don't you all hang out in the living room while I get some drinks? That includes you Toshiki." Miyabe said as she attempted to get Toshiki off her.

"I hate when you make me let you go." Toshiki kissed her hair one last time before joining Soshi and Riiko in the living room.

Riiko loved coming to Miyabe's house because it was truly a traditional, Japanese-style household. With open spaces no doors, plants everywhere, etc etc. Unlike her apartment (that she now shared with Soshi), it was really a place for her to relax and one of her most favorite places to hang out. Riiko decided to sit on a light-green mat that had a flock of cranes embroidered onto it. Soshi sat next to her on a red mat embroidered with a golden dragon. Toshiki sat across the small table on a light-blue mat with the Japanese words serenity and tranquility printed on it.

"How has it been with Kronos Heaven?" Soshi asked suddenly when Miyabe was out of sight.

Toshiki laid his hands on the table and stared at them, "I don't know really. Ever since I left them, there has been no news about lover figures. To you the truth, I'm not sure if that's either a bad or good thing...they might still be trying to fix Night or they are just creating newer and improved lovers." Toshiki closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

Soshi didn't dare look at Riiko, for she still might be thinking of Night since they brought up the subject. "That's okay but-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Toshiki's eyes flew open and he immediately ran to the kitchen. Soshi and Riiko had to recollect themselves before joining Toshiki. "What happened Miyabe-oh my..." Riiko stopped as she walked right into the kitchen. There stood Miyabe holding a large spatula in her hand. In front of her was a person struggling to get inside her kitchen window.

"GAKU?!"

"Who...who is that person?" Miyabe questioned half-frightened at the sight of a stranger entering her house from a window.

Gaku looked up from his frustration with the window and gave a cheesy smile, "Sorry for the interruption...just dropped by. Ha-ha! Get it?!"

**A/N: I have loved Absolute Boyfriend since it first came out last year (I was waiting till it was available to write stories on .) This is sort of my "epilogue" after the ending of Absolute Boyfriend by Yuu Watase (I love her and yes the manga series ended aleardy...). Please give me your opinion on this and I'm not done yet! Chapter 2 is coming up! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I totally missed one of my biggest errors in Chapter 1 of Summer Reminiscence. Satori Miyabe's first name is ACTUALLY Satori. I had the tendency (like other animes/manga) to switch the beginning name, thinking it was the surname. I will try to edit that out, but I cannot be sure if I will have time. Thank you once again for all your reviews and here is Chapter 2 with the CORRECT name of Satori Miyabe...please excuse me for that**

* * *

"Out of my house EVIL DEMON!" Satori whacked Gaku continuously with a random bamboo spatula, "Don't you dare or even try to attempt to steal all the money I've made after all those merciless years!" She was still the same stingy, money-making girl. Even with love; the old "moolah" habit was still in check.

"Ahhhhh! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" Gaku whined and attempted to block Satori's hits .

Toshiki grabbed Satori and pulled her away from the former salesman. "Miyabe, it's alright. Gaku is just...just an acquaintance of ours." He put his head to her neck and breathed his hot breath against her ear.

"What do you mean ACQUAINTENCE?! Toshiki, who was the one who programed you to-" Soshi covered Gaku's mouth so he wouldn't expose anymore secrets of the "lover's story."

Riiko rubbed her temples and let out a large sigh, "Wow I do not want to know how you ended up here, Gaku..but anyways. "Wow...I do not want to know how you ended up here, Gaku but anyways...Satori, you have met Gaku Namikiri."

Gaku, finally released from the hold (window), gave another toothy grin. It had been awhile since the Kronos Heaven symbol was place on his cheek. Now left no small mark of the black tattoo ever being placed there. He also had lost the strange uniform and simply wore a dark gray sweatshirt (despite it being summer) and plaid, beige bermuda shorts and low-cut black Converse. Gaku's hair was still spiky, but now associated with blue high-lights accentuating his hair even more. "Hiya Miyabe..."

"It's Satori. Miyabe Satori." Satori held out her hand as a respectful gesture.

Gaku looked at her band and blinked, "You want a present? Well hold on a second..." Gaku reached into his shorts and desperately endeavored to find a suitable gift. Satori had sweatdropped mentally as the rest of them gave our heavy sighs. Toshiki, Riiko and Soshi glanced at each other in disbelief

'He's hopeless.'

"I found something!" Gaku beamed, " This is a piece of amigurumi I had made from a small book I stumbled across awhile ago. And now, I've been making pieces of crocheted pieces...heheh it's my new obsession...pretty girly huh?" What Gaku held out to Satori was a scrap of an egg carton. Inside the carton were many crocheted white yarn in the shape of mini egg with smiling faces.

When Satori saw a purposely made division between the shell and opened one, to her delight, she saw a small crocheted chick underneath the shell. "It's the cutest thing I have every seen! Thank you so much Gaku-san!" Satori flung herself on Gaku and hugged him tightly.

'Where did "-san" come from? She had called him an evil demon earlier...' Soshi spoke internally to himself, but quickly let go of the trifling question.

"You're welcome Satori." Gaku gently patted her head, "Oh! I got one for you too Riiko!" He pulled out another amigurumi, this one was a green bunny but with a pumpkin body.

Riiko beamed at Gaku 'Maybe he's not so bad after-'

"And the reason I knew how to get here is because Toshiki is still a tracker (Volume 5). So naturally I could find where you guys were." He pointed to the lover, who waved back at them cheerfully.

Satori looked up from her amigurumi and titled her head to the side, "Huh? My boyfriend is a tracker?"

-WHAM-

In a spilt-second, Riiko had punched Gaku out of the room and he landed hard on the wooden floor. "Ahahahahahaha! Gaku doesn't know what he's talking about!" Riiko waned her hands frantically in front of Satori. 'I'm going to get you for this Gaku!' Riiko averted her from Satori and glared evily at Gaku for almost mentioning about the "Nightly Lovers' tracker system." She dragged Gaku back over by the collar and whacked him quite forcefully on the back.

"Umm...ok!" Satori laughed, unaware of the situation. Satori sniffed an interfering scent in the air. She tracked it back to the window where outside was a small box of Takoyaki. Satori immediately brought in the box and opened the lid. Takoyaki is literally fried or baked octopus) is a popular Japanese dumpling. Satori ravenously stared of the dumplings made of batter, diced octopus, tempura scraps (_tenkasu_), pickled ginger, konnyaku, and green onion, topped with okonomiyaki sauce, green laver (_aonori_), mayonnaise, and katsuobushiOsaka. (fish shavings), that originated from Osaka.

"Right...I forgot to give those to you some free Takoyaki from the start Satori, since I was 'unwelcome'!" Gaku's face was a little bruised up from Riiko, but now he stood proud and tall, with a sense of false pride.

'Free food? This person is a keeper.' "Thank you Gaku-san!" Satori skipped happily to the counter and began making some tea and onigiri.

Riiko and Soshi thought in unison, 'We've known Satori longer yet, we weren't aloud to call her that till pretty much the end of the school year!'

* * *

Gaku, Soshi and Toshiki sat back into Satori's living room. Riiko had decided to keep Satori occupied and in the kitchen since the guys were going to discuss "stuff." Gaku sat across from Soshi and Toshiki. He had finally taken off his sweatshirt and picked up his porcelain glass of Barley Iced Tea (Korean for Doong-Gul-Lae Cha). As he sipped it slowly, Soshi impatiently rapped his fingers on the table. Losing his nerve was one thing but teasing someone by drinking tea very very slowly was another. Soshi felt a vein pop on his forehead and slammed his head on the table.

"That must hurt." Gaku spoke, not removing his gaze from the tea cup.

"You alright Soshi?" Toshiki leaned over to see a large red mark on Soshi's head.

Soshi got back up and glared furiously at Gaku, "WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?! We've been sitting here for 20 MINUTES watching you drink that STUPID CUP OF TEA FOR 10 MINUTES! If you're NOT going to tell us why you came then you can just GET UP AND LEAVE for else I'm gonna-"

"Something has come about from Kronos."

"What?"

Gaku opened his eyes again, and eyed both of the them with a serious look.

Toshiki caught up with himself, "Wait...I thought you said you broke ties with Kronos Heaven...but how did you use Toshiki as a "tracker?"

Taking a deep breath, Gaku let out a nervous chuckle, "Well actually..." He pushed his index fingers together in embarassment, "I never really stopped working for them...just took a break..."

"WHAT?!" Soshi grabbed Gaku by the shoulders and hollered, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS SOONER?! WHAT HAPPENED TO NIGHT?!"

Gaku turned his head away and waved his hand furiously in front of Soshi's face, which was right in front of his, "Okay dude, FIRST of all you need to lay off me and give a man his space! Second, your breath smells really bad, may I suggest a mint? And third you're spitting in my face!" Gaku wiped his face in disgust and rubbed the temples of his forehead. "I knew this was a bad subject to come upon..." He slurred under his breath.

Soshi backed away and plopped right back down next to Toshiki. "You're right Gaku, I'm sorry."

Toshiki laughed at the two poorly depressed people sitting next to him, "Ha-ha! No hard feelings with one another right?"

"..."

Circling the rim of the porcelain with his finger, Gaku lifted his eyes only momentarily for awhile, "The upsetting thing is that we had taken Night fully apart, yet all his pieces were not found. He couldn't possibly have walked out because he had also lost any lifestyle functions: sitting, walking, talking, breathing etc. Someone must of taken away his body for who knows what purposes. Night is really just a robot in human form now so anything could happen!"

Soshi laid his hand on his elbow and asked sarcastically, "Wasn't he like a robot from the start?"

"Alright! Who wants some tuna onigiri and takoyaki?" Riiko strutted into the living room with a tray brimming with goodies. She noticed the mood of the living room had become such resemblance to a desolate wasteland. Riiko gently placed the treats in the center of the table and whispered romantically in Gaku's ear, "There's a big white chocolate parfait with freshly picked strawberries, lychees, with a coffee-flavored biscotti sticking out of the mound creamy ice-cream and it's topped with a generous amount of drizzled caramel syrup just the way you like it..."

"OKAY WHERE'S THE ICE-CREAM? HAND IT OVER RIGHT NOW!" Gaku's hand was thrusted out on the table, and everyone blinked with confusion.

He slowly turned his face towards Riiko with a tearful expression, "What a very cruel girl you are Riiko! -sniffles- You can truly break a man's heart like that!" Gaku grasped a wrinkly tissued from his pocket and blew all the phlegm from his nose with extreme force.

"I'm sorry Gaku! I was just playing you no." She ruffled Gaku's hair in a playful manner and say next to him. "So what have you guys been talking about?"

"How amazingly hott you are!" Toshiki joked.

-WHACK-

"Satori! You know I was just joking!" Toshiki began to be chased by Satori around the house, till their footsteps had turned to only faint "thumps."

Soshi rolled his eyes and yawned, "Toshiki probably used his seductive words and they have by now made up."

"How optimistic of you, Soshi!"

"I wasn't being optimistic Riiko."

"...Oh..."

"Well while you two are discussing the MOST INTERESTING topic I have ever heard, I will head out now and re-visit Yuki-err...my Takoyaki assistant."

Riiko's keen ears had heard the final words and she glanced at Gaku, "Why are you talking about your boss from Kronos Heaven?"

Gaku and Soshi gave each other worried looks. Gaku nudged his head towards him, with the 'It's your girlfriend!' look.

Soshi placed his hands on Riiko's shoulders, "Riiko..."

"Yeah Soshi?"

"Night's body has disappeared."

Riiko looked dazed and stared as if she were in a trance, "How...how can that be possible?" She stepped back immediately and reached for the door.

"Riiko." Riiko felt Soshi's arms wrapped around her body. He held her for a long time, "It's my fault for bringing up the subject we can-"

"No, it's not you Soshi...I just had a sudden memory of Night...why don't we all just go to the mall and forget our worries?" Her facial expression had suddenly changed to a more cheerful tone.

"Will there be ice-cream and sweets?" Gaku drooled on the table.

"Probably Gaku." Riiko smirked at her friend. "Now all we have to do is get the love birds out of the house..."

A sudden holler that was obviously Toshiki, "We'll catch up with you guys later!" With Satori's musical laughter trailing behind the shout.

Riiko shrugged her shoulders, "Fine! Let's go you guys!"" She went through the pocket door entrance and made a stream-line to the city. 'Night...I 'm going to find you.'

"Wait for me Riiko!" Soshi let out a yell and trailed closely behind Riiko

"What about me you guys?!" Gaku watched as Riiko and Soshi's distance seemed to increase by the miles, "I really need to stop eating so much ice-cream..."

* * *

**A/N: I didn't realize it had been at least one month since I last updated this chapter but it's now done. Okay, so everyone except Satori finds a suspicion about Night, and some emotion has been brought up from Riiko. Toshiki and Satori have "mysteriously" disappeared and they are going to the "city" or is that really Riiko's objective? Next chapter will have the story really moving. Please give me reviews and opinions and should I add ToshikixSatori moments anywhere? They seem like only secondary characters. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please forgive me for the long update on chapter 3 and thank you for the few reviews and some favorite story, author aler

**A/N: Please forgive me for the long update on chapter 3 and thank you for the few reviews and some favorite story, author alerts and story alerts Here's Chapter 3 of Summer Reminiscence and I hope everyone is having a great summer.**

In Normal POV: Night _**Italized **_

Riiko's POV:  
_My heart pounded hard and fast against my chest. 'I shouldn't always be running from my issues,' I spoke silently to myself. Even in the summer, there was a faint breeze creating a cold resistance against my body. The air was actually faintly colder than usual and...was I seeing my own breath?! I stopped abruptly and noticed the weather above the city once more. Snow falling from the sky? Mist crowding the streets? What in the world? I stepped back cautiously and felt an aura or was it a presence behind me? "Ha-ha very funny Soshi and Gaku. You're using smokescreen and salt, right?"  
"Riiko, you know Gaku and Soshi would never do that." My heart skipped a beat. That voice, that lulling so familiar voice. Tears already begun to spill down my cheeks. I slowly turned my head and saw the most important guy of my heart. "NIGHT!!" I hugged him. "I missed you so much please don't ever leave me!" The tears now began to flow like a stream out of my eyes.  
"I missed you to Riiko." He held me in his arms and kissed my lips lightly. "But I am only a living spirit right now, my body has been cast away..." I looked down to noticed he had no feet.  
"Oh..."_

_  
Night laughed a bit and continued, "All this time I have been watching you. You, Soshi and everyone else we have become close to. Riiko why can't you be as happy with Soshi as you were with me? I want my Riiko to be the happiest girl in the world, not one who still clings onto the past."  
I immediately wiped my tears. "It's not tears of sadness, they are tears of reminiscence. It hurt me so much when you left me, though that was never your fault. I just wish you could've told me the insides of you were deteriorating...why didn't you?! I could've been there for you instead to go out and buy stupid groceries..."  
"I know you would've rather done that but I wanted you to end up happy, rather than being sad and miserable just waiting endlessly for the day I would be useless to you.  
I glared at Night, "You were never an annoyance to me Night, you really did change my life. I don't know what I could've done without you." I kept holding his translucent body to mine.  
"Riiko, you know I can't end up appearing like this to you anymore because...I'm not visible and people will think you're weird talking and hugging air..." Night rolled his eyes over to where a little kid sat on the street mesmerized by my strangeness. He turned his gaze back to his me. "I just wanted to get another look at you..." He smiled, "I see you got the C-cup breasts you always wanted.  
I covered my chest in embarrassment and shock. "Night! Don't be such a pervert!  
Night held my chin up and grinned mischievously, "Don't worry...I won't be...I know every part of your body, up and down. He breathed his icy, cold breath into my ear, making me shiver in euphoria. "I can still make you blush and get all euphoric even when I'm not in a solid body!"  
I whacked his wavering figure which made a wind scar in his body. "Hey!" Night tried to grab me, but I just jumped tot he side and stuck my tongue out and laughed. After he managed to retain his body he brought me into his arms once more. "There's one more thing I wanted to do..." Slowly I felt his presence merging into my body. I felt my self being filled up more, his soul in mine.  
I began to blush hard, "What are you doing Night?!" My body felt warmer and more complete with him being inside me  
"I want you to have my soul so we can be connected eternally. This is really the only and final way I can show you how much I love you, Riiko Izawa."  
I placed both my hands on top of my heart and whispered, "I love you too, Night Tenjo, and that I say from the bottom of my heart...One more thing, why were you wearing no clothes?"  
Night's laughter vibrated inside me, "Well I have no body...wouldn't it be kind of pointless?"  
"Yeah that's true..." As soon as I finished saying that, the fog and snow had depleted and I saw Soshi and Gaku hurrying towards me_

Normal POV:

"RIIKO!!" Soshi felt his legs aching with every step he took on the endless, and vacant road. He saw Riiko standing in the middle of the street holding her hands to her heart and blushing. 'What has gotten into that girl?'

_"Hey, Riiko..."  
_"Yes Night?"

_"Soshi is calling your name...and looking at you funny..."_

"Huh?" Riiko raised her head to find herself face to face with a red-faced Soshi. Gaku was lagging behind him already dead on the ground. Riiko went to a nearby vendor and got a water bottle and splashed a puddle onto Gaku's face.

The effect of the water made Gaku a new man and he abruptly got up and pleaded Riiko, by holding her hand and begging, "PLEASE DON'T RUN OFF SO FAST NEXT TIME OKAY?! MY OVERLY-SUGARIFIED HEART CANNOT TAKE SUCH TOLLING ACTIONS AND--MDSFLKEWPOR" Riiko continued to pour the water bottle in his face till the bottle was finally empty.

Soshi sighed, "Wasn't that a little much?"

_"I agree with Soshi there." _

Riiko automatically responded, "Well he deserved it you guys..." Riiko opened her eyes in shock and covered her mouth from the exposed information.

"Guys??" Soshi looked around to expect some other person walking by. "Riiko there's no one here but me, you and Gaku. Is there something wrong with your brain?" He ruffled Riiko's hair and laughed. "Oh well, let's just hurry to the mall like you said. You people are deserving of--"

"FREE STUFF!!"

Riiko and Gaku burst through the department store doors in a frisky. "Well I was gonna say snacks..." Soshi grumbled and followed his two hyperactive friends.

"OH MY FROZEN YOGURT!" Gaku gazed at awe in the music section.

"What?! What?!" Riiko asked in anticipation and stared in wonder at the wondrous gleaming thing in Gaku's hands.

"It's finally here! The Single **Gekidou** 激動**Just break the limit! **from UVERworld! I've been waiting for the band to release the newest single it released on June 11th and it peaked #3 on the Weekly Oricon Top 200! Now it's in my hands! He sniffled in joy, "Riiko I think I need a minute alone..."

"Ha-ha okay Gaku, I'll be in the ladies' department if you need me."

_"That white flowery halter top with the elaborate black and gray flowers would look really nice with your short jean shorts and the red polka-dotted headband."  
_

"Night how do you know I have a red polka-dotted headband...and jean shorts?"  
_"Well all those times I was shoved into your closets...I just have good observation skills."  
_

"...Fine, fine...hey!" Riiko's eyes were covered by two hands...she hated when random hands were placed on her clean face. "Get your NASTY hands off me you freak!" Riiko grasped the hands and tried to pull them away before ruining the eyeliner that had been put on carefully for more than three hours. "I SAID GET OFF!"

"RIIKO! IT'S ME!!"

"Soshi? Well you don't have to scare me next time like that.."

"Well I wanted to surprise you." Soshi took his hands away from her face and grinned. "I wanted to give you something..."

"Hmmm?? Really? What is it?"

"A kiss."

Soshi leaned in and before he had a chance to kiss her lips. "MMPH!" Riiko had quickly ducked her head in time for Soshi to kiss her forehead instead.

"Oh I'm Soshi! Heheheh...I'm just in a hurry to umm...go to the changing room to try it on." Riiko dashed off and briefly turned around to see a confused, devastated Soshi staring back at her.

_"Riiko, why did you run away from Soshi?"_

"I don't why Night...I just don't know..." Riiko found a nice bench to lay down on and placed her hand on her eyes and groaned. "Is there something wrong with me Night?"

"_There's nothing wrong with you Riiko, you're perfect in every way."_

"But…every since you entered my body I feel more distant from Soshi. I really love you Night, but why is this happening?"

"Riiko?"

Riiko looked up to find Soshi standing right in front of the bench in bewilderment. "Why are you talking to yourself about….Night?"

**A/N: Chapter 3 is finished, please I thank you all for your patience, even this is supposed to be a sad, dramatic chapter I really couldn't help adding some humor into it: (Gaku: OH MY FREAKING YOGURT?! WHY THE FREAK WOULD I SAY THAT?!) Yeah that phrase just hit me during the typing…heheheh…So Soshi, always the observant one notices that sometime is up with Riiko and what does Night have to do with it he's wondering. Gaku is just gazing in awe at the new single by UVERworld an awesome J-POP BAND and Riiko is really just stuck in the middle of it. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW SOMEMORE! I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS!! TAKOYAKI FOR EVERYONE!! **


End file.
